


to the moon and back

by cosmogyralspooks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, college aus, domestic analogical has my heart shut up, oneshots, theyre very gay, this is why we can’t have nice things, uhhh angst, woooooo this gets sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyralspooks/pseuds/cosmogyralspooks
Summary: analogical soulmate aus
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. aging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This used to be a four parter but I put it all in one ^^

Logan didn’t like romance. Basically all of human society was built around it, however, as you stopped aging after reaching the age of 18 until you met your soulmate. For that reason, Logan had been 18 since WWII. Sure, he got to witness many historical events and live for an incredible amount of time yet still look young. But eternal life can drive a person mad with loneliness. No, Logan thought romance was quite pointless.

Logan sat in a cafe window seat overlooking the ocean. He’d taken to coming here often to do scientific writing. The cafe was often bustling with college students studying, but it had a calming atmosphere and good coffee. He pulled out his laptop and opened up his latest study on astrophysics. Logan thought there was something truly fascinating about space; it was incredibly vast and there was so much to be explored. He remembered when the moon landing was airing on television. He’d watched as Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin planted the American flag on the moon’s rocky surface. Since then he’d been amazed by the universe. After all, living for nearly 100 years gets pretty boring. He began to look at the latest NASA publications, an activity that he’d indulged in many times before. It seemed as if any and all his worries faded when he focused on an interesting topic.

The telltale jingle of the cafe bell brought Logan’s attention to the door. He saw an average height college student with circular glasses and sandy brown hair step in. His freckles covered his face and arms, and his warm brown eyes surveyed the cafe. He wore a blue cardigan and a gray t-shirt with khaki pants. ‘Patton!’ Logan realized. After spending so much time in the cafe, he’d met a few regulars and chatted with them. Patton was one of them. Patton spotted Logan and waved at him, his smile stretching ear to ear. He then turned to the door and gestured as if to welcome someone in.

A short college student stalked in, wearing a purple hoodie and a black beanie with multiple button pins. The student’s hair was dyed a shade of purple and his eyes were mismatched blue and brown. He wore a pair of headphones around his neck. Logan felt electrified when he first saw him, like he was alive again. The student looked at Patton and mumbled something inaudible. Patton just smiled and started walking towards Logan. The student followed.

“Hey there Lo!” Patton grinned cheerfully, “Virgil, this is my friend Logan. Logan, Virgil.”

“Salutations.” Logan looked pointedly at Virgil, his face flushing a tad bit.

“H-hi.” 

“Logan, Virgil is an astronomy major! I thought you guys could get along, ‘cause you both like space!” Patton beamed.

This had happened time and time before. Patton was constantly making new friends, and was toxically extroverted. So when Patton showed up with Virgil, it was not surprising. Logan didn’t expect that his life would change from this simple chance interaction. He didn’t think that he’d get along with the other. He didn’t expect to be so happy with him. And he definitely didn’t expect to meet his soulmate on that relatively normal Thursday afternoon.

\---

“Hey Lo.” Virgil sat down in his now usual spot next to Logan on the window seat. The two had become good friends over the course of the last few months. After the first time, Virgil had visited the cafe on his own and sat with Logan, instead of on his own. They’d helped each other through times of stress, and updated each other on news of their daily lives. It was comfortable, normal. Virgil knew for a fact he didn’t want to ruin that. So he kept the fact that he sometimes wished Logan saw him as more than a friend to himself. He pretended he didn’t hope that they could share countless nights under the stars together, pointing out constellations and resting their heads on each other’s shoulders. He acted like he didn’t care that Logan sometimes held his hand, that he looked so perfect when he was really excited about something. He ignored the way Logan made his heart speed up when he laughed or talked about something that made his eyes lit up. Nope, he couldn’t ruin what they had.

“Salutations, Virgil. How are you today?” Logan looked pointedly at Virgil. Damn, why were his eyes so compelling? 

“I’m good. Hey, didja hear about the new solar system they discovered? It’s about 39 light-years away but they think the planets might have the chance to host life.”

“Oh? That sounds enticing, I will definitely have to look into it. Maybe we will find extraterrestrial life forms capable of things we cannot imagine.” 

“Maybe. But I bet we’ve already found ‘em, the government’s just lying to us.”

Virgil pulled out his notebook and pencil. He often doodled during lectures, as he found it easier than taking notes. Lately, the subject of many of his drawings had been Logan. He made sure to skip any pages with Logan on them when trying to find a blank page to doodle on. Glancing at Logan, he began to capture every little detail he’d grown to love, tilting the notebook in a way so Logan wouldn’t see what he was drawing. He carefully penciled out Logan’s dark blue eyes that seemed to hold the ocean and the depths of space. He tried to capture the way his eyes shone when speaking about anything stunning. He was breathtaking. When Virgil was finished, he tucked the notebook away and turned to Logan. 

“Whatcha’ doing there, Lo’?”

“Attempting to make a model of the black hole in Messier 87. After capturing pictures, we’ve been able to discover so many more things about singularity. It’s quite impressive. Did you know that the person who led the algorithm to capture a photo of Messier 87 was only 29?”

Logan’s eyes lit up in a way that conveyed his passion, his love for discovery and astronomy. Virgil hoped that his foundation covered his blush. 

“That’s incredible, Lo’,”

Logan looked at the top corner of his screen, his eyes widening when he saw the time. 

“Virgil, didn’t you say that you had an appointment or something at 5?”

“Oh, shit. Don’t tell me—“ 

“You’re late. It’s currently 5:09.”

“Dammit. Hey Lo, do ya mind giving me a ride? I was planning on taking the subway but it’s a bit too late…”

“Of course.”

The two of them tucked away their things in bags as quickly as they could, then rushed out the door. Logan unlocked his car, a small black electric vehicle, and opened the door for Virgil. As if his face wasn’t red enough already. Logan sat down in the driver’s seat and turned on the ignition.

“Where is it that we are going today?”

“Uh- the building with the solar panels on xxxx avenue.”

“Alright. Put on your seatbelt.”

The car lurched forward and settled into a steady pace. Virgil had bi-weekly therapy appointments with Dr. Emile Picani. He hoped that Logan wouldn’t know the building. It had been 3 or 4 years since Virgil was diagnosed with clinical depression and 7 years since he was diagnosed with severe anxiety. However, when he spent time with Logan, he didn’t feel the effects as severely. Just another reason he couldn’t tell Logan about his feelings. 

The car came to a rolling stop in the parking lot. Logan examined the two-story building with beige stucco walls and reflective windows. He wondered what type of appointment Virgil was here for, but he didn’t dare ask. He respected Virgil too much. Not love, platonic respect, he told himself. Though he couldn’t ignore the signs: he’d gotten at least one grey hair since meeting Virgil and felt the wear of aging, one he hadn’t felt for years. If he really was his soulmate, he should bring it to attention, right? But what if he didn’t feel the same way, and his mind was just playing tricks on him? That must be it. He’d gone years without meeting the one, why would it be Virgil?

“Thanks for driving me Lo, I owe you one.” 

“It’s really no problem.”

“Yeah, but-”

“It’s fine,” Logan said, placing his hand on top of Virgil’s.

“Okay.” Virgil ignored his flushing face. He opened the car door, waving a quick goodbye to Logan. Stepping out of the car, he closed the door behind him and rushed into the building. Logan watched as he closed the door, and sent a quick text to Virgil, telling him to let him know when his appointment was over. He then backed out, heading to the library to keep his mind occupied.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite budding scientist! Virgil, how ya doing?” Picani sat down with their usual amount of flair. They wore a beige sweater over a collared white shirt and a yellow tie. They carried their usual clipboard.

“Hey. I’m pretty okay.” Virgil responded.

“Good to hear! You still hanging around your friend Logan?” 

Virgil inwardly winced at ‘friend’. He’d hoped to bring up his feelings towards Logan this session.

“...yeah. I think- I think I might’ve met my soulmate.”

“Oh, do tell! Who’s the lucky guy?”

“......Logan. I think. I’m not sure.”

“I see! Have you experienced any signs of aging?”

“A few grey hairs here and there.”

“Alright. I’m guessing you noticed around a month after meeting Logan?”

“Yeah.”

Dr. Picani continued to ask questions, each additional confirmation that Logan was, in fact, his soulmate. That would’ve been great news to someone more confident or charismatic, but Virgil was, well, Virgil. He couldn’t help but consider every possible scenario.

Even if they were soulmates, there was absolutely no way of Virgil telling Logan. What if he hadn’t noticed the same things Virgil did? What if this was all in his head, and Virgil wasn’t really aging? What if it had been someone he’d bumped into on the street a while ago? There were too many undefined variables. He couldn’t risk it. Anyways, even if they were soulmates, wouldn't Logan have brought something up? L was observant and direct. It was part of why Virgil liked him so much. He would’ve pointed it out, wouldn’t he?

Logan’s phone buzzed, pulling him out of the book he was reading. It was a text from Virgil.

killjoys never die: hey. im done with my appointment  
spacegay: OK. I will be there in 3 minutes to pick you up.  
killjoys never die: you really dont need to  
spacegay: It’s not an issue. Wait for me, OK?  
killjoys never die: ...ok. thanks specs.  
spacegay: No problem.

Logan pocketed his phone and closed the book, making a mental note of what page he was on. He strode out the door, saying goodbye to the librarian and putting the book back on the shelf. The car ride was relatively normal, Fall Out Boy streaming through the radio and one or two red lights. 

Logan pulled up to the building and saw Virgil waiting outside. He rolled down the window and offered a quick greeting. Virgil silently entered the car and sat awkwardly. The drive was filled with an uncomfortable, smothering silence, despite the radio. The music instead highlighted the quiet, each word echoing in Logan’s head. Within a span of 20 or so minutes, they had arrived.

“I’ll walk you in?” Logan asked, a slight tinge of hope in his voice.

“Sure.”

They trekked up the stairwell in silence, neither of them speaking, the resounding echo of each footstep filling the silence. Logan held open the door for Virgil, and the two stepped out into the hallway and turned to walk to his apartment. Virgil stood in front of the door, deliberated for a moment, then made a rash, moment’s decision.

Virgil spun around quickly and took Logan’s hands, ignoring the red-hot blush that grew quickly on both of their faces.

“Logan?” Virgil looked up at him, determined.

“Yeah?”

“I think you’re my soulmate.”

Logan spluttered uselessly, turning strawberry red and in shock.

“Shit- I’m probably wrong, oh god oh fuck, why’d I say that I’m sorry-” Virgil mumbled, trailing of into a mishmash of apologies and curse words.

“I think you’re right.”

“What?”

“You’re my soulmate, Virge.” Logan grinned, blushing and giddy. 

“It’s a logical conclusion, I’ve noticed multiple signs of aging since meeting with you but without shared perception there was only a- mmph!” Virgil cut him off with a brief kiss, pulling away in fear that he’d messed up. Then, Logan leaned in, placing his hand on the small of his back and pulling him in. Their lips met, open mouthed and happy. 

“Shit, L, I think I love you.”


	2. “i’m sorry, starlight. i love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha angsty time, i wrote this in two hours- TW FOR MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, CAR ACCIDENTS, HOSPITALS.  
> au where the last words your soulmate will say to you are tattooed on your wrist bc angst

“Good morning Virgil.”

“Gmornin Lo,” Virgil said groggily. After pouring himself a cup of coffee, he took a seat next to his husband.

“How are you today?”

“M good, got a client being a bit annoying but it’s all good.”

“Alright. I’m leaving for work in-“ he checked his watch-“5 minutes.”

“Early meeting?”

“Yes. I don’t see why the heads of the company believe it is necessary to meet so early, we are not at our most productive and we are not making any international calls,” Logan rambled. 

After a few minutes of conversation, Logan stood up and placed his now empty coffee cup on the counter. 

“I’m going now, make sure not to overwork yourself and eat, please, love,” Logan said, pressing a quick kiss to Virgil’s cheek.

“Alright. Love you Logan.”

“Love you Starlight.”

The door closed, leaving Virgil alone in the apartment. After making himself a quick breakfast, he got started on a design for a rather persistent client and turned on the news as background noise. 

“And now, going to Christine on highway 76.”

“Thanks Michael. We’re on highway 76, where a crash involving a grey Audi A3 and a…”

A grey Audi A3, on highway 76? Virgil started to feel panic build up within him. That was on Logan’s way to work and Logan’s car. He quickly dialed Logan’s number.

“I’m sorry, the number you are currently-“ an automated voice came from the other end.

“Shit, shit, shit!”

He turned his attention back to the news, praying it would give him some solace. 

“The incident left three wounded and one casualty. The wounded have been rushed to the nearest…”

Virgil could barely hear. That was Logan’s face, Logan’s name on the television. He was in a hospital. The words on Virgil’s wrist ran through his head. I’m sorry, starlight. I love you. Virgil dashed out of the door, locking it quickly and speeding down to the garage. He jumped in the car, turning on the ignition and rushing down the highway to the hospital.

“I NEED TO SEE MY HUSBAND- LOGAN SANDERS. HE WAS IN A CAR CRASH. WHERE IS HE?!” Virgil yelled at the person at the reception desk.

“I’m sorry, we can’t let anyone-“

“Please!!!!! I’m his husband!!!!!”

The person made a quick call and then spoke.

“Alright. He’s in room 107 in the left wing.”

“Thank you!” Virgil said, dashing towards the left wing, pure adrenaline and panic coursing through his veins. Why now? Why Logan? Why not him? He barreled through the door, seeing Logan. 

“He has three broken ribs and his breathing is obstructed. I’m afraid he might not-“

“Please don’t say it,” Virgil said, tears spilling out and over. He moved to sit next to Logan, taking his hand and cradling his face in the palm of his hand.

“L…. Logan, honey, please,” he whispered desperately.

“I’m sorry, starlight..”

“No, no no no no no, Logan no!!!! Not like this!!! Please don’t leave me-“

“I love you.” A resounding scream rang out from the depths of Virgil’s lungs, the long, drawn out beep of the heart monitor barely audible over the blood that was rushing through his head. A group of doctors rushed in, quickly escorting Virgil out but all he felt was numb. He couldn’t be gone. He couldn’t be. Virgil was going to wake up in a few seconds to Logan in the kitchen with coffee and complain about his coworkers. 

“Sir, please, you have to leave. We’re sorry about your husband, there was nothing we could do-“

Virgil let out another heart shattering scream, collapsing into wracked sobs. Logan was gone. Logan was gone. Logan was gone. And he was still here.


	3. cuddles and soul-marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where there's a mark where the first place your soulmate will touch you is

“Alright, I’ve got my textbooks, calculator, extra penci- oof!” A short student with dark brown hair and shocking blue-grey eyes rushed past him, bumping his shoulder. Virgil felt a residual tingly sensation where the student had bumped him. He rolled up his sleeve, seeing a bluish mark. 

“Shit,” he whispered. “Hey! Hey you!” Virgil dashed after the student. After catching up with him, he took a few seconds to catch his breath and properly take in the student’s appearance. They wore a pair of rectangular glasses and were basically covered in freckles. They had a rumpled black cardigan over top a white polo shirt and blue jeans. They looked incredibly confused.

“Hey! Uh, weird question but- can I see your shoulder?”

“...Okay?” They rolled up their sleeves, and confirmed Virgil’s suspicions. A round purple mark stood out against their pale freckled skin. 

Virgil rolled up his sleeve, showing his matching blue mark. “Hey there, soulmate. I’m Virgil, he/him,” he awkwardly grinned.

“Logan. He/him.” Logan stuck out his hand, face flushing red.

\---

Logan felt a gentle touch on his soul-mark. Turning, he saw Virgil standing there, his hand on his upper arm. 

“Cuddles?” Logan asked, receiving a nod in response.

\---

“So I had an idea. We both lack confidence in asking for physical contact, therefore i thought of a bit of a system,” Logan stood next to Virgil’s desk, where he was working on a story concept. He looked up at Logan.

“...Yeah?”

“We both have our so-called ‘soul-marks’ on our upper arms. If we gently touch each other like so,” Logan gently placed his hand on Virgil’s upper arm, “then we are in need of physical contact.” 

“That’s actually pretty smart, Lo,” Virgil smiled. 

\---

Logan turned on the television, pulling up Big Hero Six and then sitting next to Virgil on the couch. He offered Virgil a blanket, which he quickly accepted, and began the movie. Virgil scooted as close as he could to Logan and tossed his arm around him. Logan tucked his head into the crook of Virgil’s neck, closing his eyes and enjoying the close contact. Virgil soon followed suit, and the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Patton stood next to Roman in the kitchen, preparing some oatmeal. Noticing Virgil and Logan, he let out a whispered coo, and pointed them out to Roman, who pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of them.

“This is going in the blackmail folder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is short, yes i am touch-starved letS MOVE ON-


End file.
